1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a propane swivel burner which is comprised of a pair swivel legs and a leg that is stationary allowing the burner to close in a swivel like motion, a hinge made of iron offers durability and stability to the legs of the burner, a grill/grid that provides safety slots that will allow cooking pot the ability to set atop of the burner more safely, a foot stand on the bottom of each leg to make the burner more stable, a cylinder pipe to house the cap orifice and direct the flame, a level that will allow variety size of cooking pans and/or pots to set atop the propane swivel propane burner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of portable burner stove, tripod burners and similar burners are known in the art.
Known prior art tripod and/or portable burners include U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,808 a folding burner apparatus which is characterized by three support legs, two of which legs are each provided with a compression leg fitting for pivotally mounting the support legs on a burner pipe in foldable relationship. Each of the leg fittings is further provided with a leg stop which contacts the burner pipe when the legs are deployed, to prevent the legs from folding excessively when the burner apparatus is oriented in functional configuration. The third leg is fixed to a leg collar which is rigidly attached to the burner pipe and serves to stabilize a gas inlet line which terminates inside the bottom area of the burner pipe. U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,308 dated Apr. 22, 1994 is a. This invention is to provide a camping stove which may uniformly provide heat to the food. In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a camping stove comprising a pair of bases pivotally coupled together, each of the bases including a bottom portion having a plurality of air holes formed therein and including two end portions, four ribs formed on the end portions of the bases, a pair of legs coupled to the bases for supporting the base, a burning device disposed in the bases, a pair of grates disposed in the bases and disposed above the burning device; and a pair of couplers each including a channel for engaging with the ribs of the bases so as to secure the bases together in parallel to each other, the bases being foldable together so as to form a compact configuration when the couplers are disengaged from the ribs. U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,553 dated Oct. 1, 1998 A foldable fuel cooker is provided including a central member and a plurality of legs pivotally connected to central member via pipes mounted thereon. An inlet tube is connected to the central member and extends therefrom to a central extent of one of the legs. A brace is mounted on one of the legs for preventing the inlet tube from being inadvertently removed. The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new folding propane cooker with inlet support brace apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the burner tripods mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new folding propane cooker with inlet support brace which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art burner tripods, either alone or in any combination thereof.
The present propane swivel burner is a new improved burner. This present propane swivel 1 tries to address safety concerns, marketability, efficient manufacturing assembly, durability, and easier consumer usage. The above mentioned referenced prior known art present safety issues wherein the structures are assembled using multiple fittings which have to be tighten often to ensure stability. The gas flows through a compressed fixed leg and in other description mentioned the gas line is affixed to the one of the leg. The configuration of the gas line and both mentioned descriptions exposures the gas line to wear and tear in which a gas leakage can occur. The burner is place on rough surfaces which can cause the legs of the burner to be dented or punctured. The present invention of the propane swivel burner has a gas line that is welded to the plate. The plate will be discussed later. The plate is welded to the bottom of the cylinder pipe. The cylinder pipe sits above ground so that it is independent of the legs. The present propane swivel burner eliminated numerous fittings. The propane is without any fittings used in the construction of the legs of the propane swivel burner wherein the burner is more durable and sturdy and reduces the risk of leakages. The construction of the leg will be mention and shown an illustration later is more seamless.
The present propane swivel burner improves the usage of the burner during cooking. Slots are welded to the grill/grid. The grill/grid is made in a hexagon shape with braces connecting to a center that is a squared shaped. This was constructed in such a way to maintain the structural integrity of the grill/grid when exposed to heat. The grill/grid also has slots welded to it to connect to slots on the legs; wherein the grill/grid can be locked in place and the slots and gives direction of the placement for the legs. When the grill/grid is place in locked position with the legs and it further locks the legs and while in use. The slots on the legs and the slots on the grill/grid interlock with each other. The grill/grid construction of the invention also allows the cooking pots to sit firmly atop the burner during use. The above mention prior known art had the cooking pots sitting directly atop of the burner legs in which this presents hazardous implications. The present invention of the propane swivel burner decreases the risk of having a pot slide off of the burner.
A level a on each leg of the present invention that can be screwed onto the legs. The levels provide additional support for cooking pots. The levels can be adjusted for different pots sizes. The above mention prior known art does not have a level that can be adjusted for different pot sizes. The levels in the present invention can be removed and used as needed.
The present propane swivel burner improves the stability of the burner. The legs have foot stands welded to each leg. This construction offered added support to the propane swivel burner. The above mention prior known art does not have stability support.
It is important to mention that the present invention of the propane swivel burner has a heating generated seasoned coating to protect the burner from rust.